100 days of loving you
by SaKuRaYukIe
Summary: he's a human and she's not but in order for him to live she gave him her most valuable possession and so they were obliged to stick with each other for 100 days how will things turn out for these two very different individual? NxM R&R
1. Prologue memories

**=Prologue=**

MEMORIES

"_It hurt so much… how can you be a dream?"_

* * *

><p>I looked at myself in the mirror…. I can see this man looking back at me. A man with raven hair and crimson eyes…very, very sad crimson eyes "today is the last day" I muttered to myself "<em>Her<em> last day" I said with eyes full of pain. The thought of her leaving my side forever, not being able to see her again ever shreds my heart in a billion pieces. "no.." I said to myself "I mustn't count the minuets… I mustn't cry" I said stopping my tears from falling "I must stay… and watch her …..till the end" I looked at my reflection again and exited the room. As I walked down the stairs I saw her sitting in the couch while browsing through our photo album. Her face is as beautiful as ever. She's glowing like a candle in the dark. Her beautiful long auburn hair flowed beautifully as she turned to look at me. She then smiled and browsed through the album again. I just stood there looking at her. I can feel my tears on the verge of falling but I managed to stop it. _I don't want her to see me like this. _I then walked to her and seated at the couch in front of her. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" I managed to ask her while trying to suppress my tears.

"you haven't slept the entire week. Don't you feel tired?" she asked with eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine. I don't feel tired at all" I managed to give her a small smile. "I even washed my face."

"Natsume.. come here" I moved closer to her. She then took out something in her bag. It's the moisturizer I gave her. She said that every time she uses it, she can feel herself being more beautiful. She put some on her hand and applied it on both sides of my cheeks. "wow. So handsome!" I just sat there looking at her. Her hands are warm. I didn't want that warmth to leave me ever. I can feel a painful pang on my chest. _it hurts.. it hurts so much… I wouldn't be able to feel that touch again … it hurts so badly. _She continued to caress my cheeks and fix my hair. "your really, really handsome!" she smiled widely. "your so so so so so handsome!" I avoided her eyes and looked away. The more I look into her eyes, the more I feel the pain in it. Despite of the pain I feel I managed to look at her give her a smile "I'm sorry" she muttered "even though you feel sleepy endure it and stay with me till the end… hm?" I felt a hard pain in my heart. _She's leaving… soon… disappearing…. Forever._

"ok…I will stay with you… till the end…." I don't want her to leave. I don't want her to disappear. I want her by my side forever. But time passes swiftly the moon is out and now it's time, time for her to leave my side, forever. We are now at the place where I first saw her, the _real_ her. "Remember when I first saw the real you?"

"mm. this is a good place" she smiled at me, that angel-like smile of hers.

"indeed it is." I looked at her and held her hands tightly.

"but you were so scared at that time" she gave out a small laugh.

"you're right I was." I looked down "but compared to that time….. today….. I'm a hundred times more scared" now I held her hands near my heart. I looked at her in the eye. I can see that she's scared as well. She then covered my eyes with her left hands. I tried to remove her hands but she struggled to keep it there. I can feel my tears finally escaping my eyes and flowing through my cheeks freely. I held onto both of her hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

"just stay like this" I can here her voice stuttering and her hands are shivering. _She's crying as well. _"Natsume… think of it as a dream"_ it's near _"from the moment you first saw me…. Until this moment that I disappear" _don't go _"thin k of it as a dream" _please _"if you think of it as a dream… when you open your eyes it won't hurt at all"

"mikan" I called out her name with my voice full of pain "don't leave" _stay _"please… don't leave" I felt like crying a river. My heart is overflowing with sadness and pain.

"forget all the scary parts…. And remember me as a really really really good dream" _how can I do that? if you were my reality._ Our tears are falling freely in both of our cheeks. I can feel both of our pain. I them felt her soft, sweet lips touch mine. Our kiss, _our last kiss. _as the clouds covered the moon I felt her hands disappear from mine. She went out of my grasp. My heart stopped as I slowly opened my eyes. She's gone. My reality, my future, my love has now…. Disappeared… forever… I looked around the empty surrounding. Remembering the times that we shared, from the day moment I first saw her till this moment I lost her. It's breaking my heart, Shredding it in a zillion pieces. I felt as if I going to die of the pain in my heart "when I open my eyes… it won't hurt?" everything was true. It was real. And these tears that I'm shedding right now, are the evidence of your existence… and our love. "it hurt so much" I said as I reach out to my heart and my tears flowing endlessly "how can you be a dream?" everything is real. She is real, _Mikan_ is real. I lay in the under the sakura tree crying my heart out. The moonlight is the witness of my love to Mikan.

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Did you like it? I was inspired to create this story when I watch a Korean drama. It was nice so I thought hey? Why not turn it into a gakuen alice fic? while I was writing this I so like to cry. But of course I didn't my parents would think that I'm chatting and having a fight with my BF ( which FYI I don't have and they would totally hang me if I have) haist….. so anyway please review.. ^_^ hope you liked it guys!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Natsume

=chapter 1=

"Natsume Hyuuga"

* * *

><p>"nine-tailed fox, a legendary creature which origins in ancient Chinese myths dating back centuries. There are versions of the figure in Chinese and Japanese folklore, although each differs slightly. The Chinese <em>huli jing<em> and the Japanese _kitsune_ have more ambiguous moral compasses, in that they can be both good and bad, and are not necessarily out to get everyone. The Korean gumiho, on the other hand, is almost always a malignant figure, a carnivore who feasts on human flesh." _Damn literature class is boring _I thought as I looked outside the window.

* * *

><p>"Tzup? Names Natsume Hyuuga 17 years old son of Makihara and Kaoru Hyuuga (of course, makes sense) owner of the Hyuuga food corporation the largest food company in japan and 4th biggest in the world. Well we're rich yeah. But putting that aside I'm still a normal kid. Wait, did I just say <em>normal?<em> No slash that I'm far from being normal. I'm normal in a sense that I'm human, but in terms of my lifestyle I'm not normal at all. I mean come on I'm a Hyuuga how can my life be normal? My dad's a business man and have many competitors, I remember being kidnapped for 15 times already, you can say I'm pretty used to it. Well anyway in my school I have a fanclub, in fact half of the girl population in our school are a member of my fanclub. You might think that I'm living a great, life but to tell you the truth it actually suck. I would rather want to be invisible than to have a swarm of girls chasing me all day, like their bees and I'm a friggin honey. Honestly I'm tired of all these. But lucky for me I have my best friend Ruka Nogi and my coldhearted cousin Hotaru Imai. Ever since they came to my school there aren't many girls chasing me. Why? Simple because hotaru will shoot them with her _baka gun_ everytime they try to come near me. But right after helping me she held's out her hand to ask for money. 1,000 rabbits per shot, that's hotaru for you! All she cares about is money. Damn if only I have a chance I want to dissolve that fanclub unfortunately I don't have a power over that club. Anyway there are other ways right? How about killing their president Sumire Shouda? Nah… forget about that thought if I kill her another girl would just probably replace her, it ain't worth my effort. There's only one word that would describe shouda, _BITCH _. I hate that girl. She's annoying. I wish there's some way to spice up my BORING life.

* * *

><p>"Mr Hyuuga" I heard the teacher call out my name <em>damn this teacher can't even ignore me for a day.<em>

"yes?" I turned my gaze to him.

"please put your mind in our discussion and not else where" he said as he continued reading

"tsk. Whatever" I muttered under my breath. I slowly opened my book and turned the pages. I stopped when I was at the page we are discussing. I read the title slowly "NINE-TAILED FOX eh?" I said raising an eyebrow "KITSUNE, GUMIHO, HULI JING" I chuckled as I slowly read the contents "this fox have many versions eh?" I chuckled once again "myths always make me laugh" I slowly turned to the other page and read it slowly "According to legend, a fox that lives a thousand years turns into a gumiho, a shape-shifter who can appear in the guise of a woman."_ Interesting. _Finally the bell rang, "at last" I whispered.

"ok everyone for your homework study about the adoptions of different countries of the myth of the nine-tailed fox. It will come up on our exams next week. Take care on your way home. Bye!" and with that everyone exited the room. I was on my way home when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"hey." I looked back to see by best friend beside him is my cousin hotaru and sumire.

"hn" I said slowing down my pace to level with them.

"Don't you think our discussion a while ago was interesting?" ruka said glancing at me and hotaru.

"I guess so." I replied without even looking at him

"ne natsume do you think the myth about the nine-tailed fox is true? I mean just like ghost are true?" sumire twirled her hair while looking at me trying to get me into a conversation with her.

"hn"

"hey permy. You really stupid aren't you?" hotaru said in a sarcastic tone. "the reason why it's called myth is because it wasn't true."

"tsk, Whatever Imai! And besides I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to natsume. And I'm not stupid!" sumire retorted glaring at hotaru.

"well obviously the person your asking don't want to talk to you. I'm just saving you from shame. And another thing don't ask stupid things to get someone into a conversation with you. It only makes you more stupid than you are. It's just a suggestion though." Hotaru stated without even a single emotion in her eyes.

"whatever!" sumire was already pissed with Imai. "natsume-kun this is my stop see you tomorrow ok?" she stepped closer to me hoping that she could hug me.

I saw that coming so before she could execute her plan I warned her "a step closer will for surely lead you to the after life Shouda" I saw her step back and gulp with a scared expression plastered on her face.

"uhm.. hehe.. ok I should be going now. Ja!" sumire ran at the opposite direction.

Ruka being nice as he is was the only one who bid her goodbye "ja!" he then turned to look at me.

"mou natsume… that was mean…" he said patting my shoulder.

"she was annoying." I said not even turning my head.

"haha.. as always natsume is as cold blooded as a _fox_" the word fox tingled my ear.

"tsk whatever. Any this is my stop ja" I said as I lift my hand as a goodbye gesture.

"ja! See you tomorrow!"

"oi hyuuga, tell aunt I said hi"

"whatever"

When I reached our house/ mansion maids flocked to me at once, taking off my coat and bag. On top of the stairs our butler Jack greeted me. I walked past them and went to my room. I was so tired so I went to my king sized bed and dropped there. I buried my face in it's soft covers and let my self get drowned in my thoughts. Just before I drifted off to dream land I remembered I have home works to finish. So I stood up and went to my study table. The made put my bag beside my table neatly. I grabbed it and took out my books. "stupid home works" I muttered to no one in particular. I felt so lazy to do my home works but I did it anyway. I'm so dead if I didn't. I finished my math, science and history home works now all that's left is my literature homework.

I opened my book and scanned the pages I stopped at the page of our topic and started reading. "According to legend, a fox that lives a thousand years turns into a gumiho, a shape-shifter who can appear in the guise of a woman. A gumiho is evil by nature, and feeds on either human hearts or livers (different legends specify one or the other) in order to survive. The Chinese _huli jing_ is said to be made up of feminine energy (yin) and needs to consume male energy (yang) to survive. The Japanese _kitsune_ can be either male or female, and can choose to be quite benevolent. The Korean gumiho is traditionally female. Some can hide their gumiho features, while other myths indicate that they can't fully transform (ie. a fox-like face or set of ears, or the tell-tale nine tails). Either way there is usually at least one physical trait that will prove their true gumiho form, or a magical way to force them to reveal this form. Much like werewolves or vampires in Western lore, there are always variations on the myth depending on the liberties that each story takes with the legend. Some tales say that if a gumiho abstains from killing and eating humans for a thousand days, it can become human. It is not by mistake that gumihos are only beautiful women. They are a folkloric way to warn men of the pitfalls of letting a woman trick you or seduce you into folly. In many stories the hero of the tale (always a man) has to "endure" the seduction and unclothe the gumiho, thereby revealing her true form. Thus a woman's true nature, her hidden sexuality = demon. The concept of female sexuality as dangerous is nothing new to folklore, for sure. But it's not a stretch to say that both the gumiho figure and the use of "yeo-woo" are quite prevalent in modern culture and its fiction. Most people may gloss over the fact that the gumiho myth is a story designed to uphold patriarchy. But that's what makes such a legend so cunning in its own right." As I finished I closed the book and settled it down.

"tsk, stupid myths made to uphold patriarchy." I chuckled as I went to bed. "I'm tired" and with that I drifted off to deep slumber.

The next day was just like the others, normal. We had a nerve wracking discussion in math, a debate in science, a time travel in history, a calligraphy writing in Japanese, we scanned our dictionaries in English, and finally a boring discussion about "The Tale of the Fox's Den" in Literature. Days and weeks past we had our exams luckily I passed. No slash that I'm the top-notcher once again. Well that's the way how life is; my intelligence is inborn so suck it up haters. Today is our last day at school before winter break. Right after our last class I hurried out of the school. I don't want to be chased by my fan girls again especially now that Imai is not with me. When I reached our house/ mansion I wondered where to spend my winter break. I was lost so I asked jack of a perfect place to spend my winter break "hey jack! Where do you think is the best place to spend my winter break? Somewhere quiet and far from civilization?"

For a second I notice him think of what to answer "hmm.. how about your manor in Honshu isaland? That would be a good place."

"Honshu island? I didn't know we have a manor there. Where in Honshu island?"

"in the yamaguchi prefecture. Your manor there have perfect view of the lake and Akiyoshido cave."

"hmm.. perfect indeed. So do we have any maids there?"

"we only have one caretaker the your manor there is not as big as the others. It only has one floor. It's one of the first property your father established so it's not that big. You can say it's like a traditional Japanese house. Are you ok with that?"

There's a spark of happiness in my eyes. _At last! A time to be alone! _ "it's perfect." I said in a low cold voice trying to suppress my happiness "tell the driver to prepare the car tomorrow I'm going to Honshu island."

"now? Aren't you rushing sir?"

"I'm anxious to get out of here so just do what I say."

"as you wish"

As jack left my room I stood up and packed my things. " a moment of peace at last" after packing I went to bed and fell into deep slumber. The next morning I was already on my way to Honshu island. After hours of travel finally I'm at the manor. It was more than what I thought. It was peaceful and quiet, there was no one around. No crazy fangirls, no one, absolutely no one but me. "peace at last!"

Hours after unpacking my bag I got bored "now what should I do?" I was thinking of a way to kill time. "how about taking a walk outside that should be fun." And so I went outside for a walk.

While I was walking I came across this cave I got curious so I went over there was a big rock covering that entrance of the cave. Curious as I am I tried moving the rock to see what's inside. "Damn this rock is heavy!" I said exerting all my force to move the rock. Finally I was able to open the entrance. What I saw inside surprised me. There was a fox! it was white. So white that it seems like it was glowing. but there's something that surprised me even more, something i never thought would exist in this world.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Is the second chapter good? I hope you liked it! R&amp;R please! ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: tale of the fox den

=Chapter 2=

"The Tale of The Fox Den"

* * *

><p>In the village of Yosu, there lived a man named Song, whose daughter was a great beauty. Her name was Panya, and she was known far and wide for her willowy grace and elegance. All men adored her, and she was the object of much desire. It was only natural that Song should receive offers for her hand in marriage, but Panya was so dear to him that he refused all suitors, hundreds of them, telling them that he would not permit her to marry until her sixteenth birthday.<p>

But when Panya reached her sixteenth year, a great misfortune befell her family.

Day after day the suitors came to Song's house, and one after the other they knocked upon his door and were admitted. But none came out alive, and it was said that any man who entered Song's house desiring Panya was destined to come out a corpse. Soon the villagers said Song's house must be haunted by demons, or that he had offended the spirits of his ancestors by neglecting to make proper offerings to them.

Song and his daughter despaired, for if a man braved the rumors in order to woo Panya, he was quickly discouraged by well–meaning friends. And yet, the more people talked of the curse on Song's house, the more suitors came to challenge that curse, believing themselves to be better than the others. One after the other, young men appeared at Song's door to ask for the hand of his daughter, never to be seen again.

Late one evening in a dismal November, a tall youth knocked at the gate, calling in a thunderous voice for someone to let him in. Song himself opened the gate, receiving the young man at the entrance to the guest room. They bowed to one another. The youth introduced himself, saying he had come from Sungju to put an end to the mystery.

Song regarded the young man. His broad shoulders bespoke strength, his mouth resolution, and the brightness of his eyes a keen intellect.

"I greatly appreciate your coming," Song said politely. "People once flocked to this house like moths to a flame, but now the mere mention of this place and they shudder in fear. As you can see, my house is an empty ruin. All my servants have run away and deserted me. What could you possibly do for me now?" He could not hide the dejection in his voice.

The young man was silent for a moment, and then he asked, rather bluntly, "Will you give me your daughter if I solve this problem?"

Song did not hesitate. "Of course," he replied. "You may have not only my daughter, but the whole of my property."

So the young man agreed to stay the night in Song's haunted house. It was already dark, and he was tired from his journey, but he found that he was too anxious to sleep. Time dragged on in the darkness as he lay in bed, his hand on his sword, muttering to himself to keep his courage up. "Come, you damned spirits, come and I'll cut you down." But nothing appeared, and finally, late in the night, he grew weary and fell into a deep sleep.

He dreamed that he was walking up a steep mountain pass. And suddenly, a palatial house loomed before him, ringed with crystal stone. A faint, mysterious music permeated the air, drawing at him with its sweet tone, and he followed it into a lush and fragrant garden. A bridal bed had been laid out in one corner of the garden, with a quilt and pillow of pure silk. He lay down in the soft bed, luxuriating in its comfort, and quickly fell asleep.

A dense fog formed in the perfumed air, slowly obscuring everything behind a veil of white. The young man suddenly awoke, startled, peering into the fog. For a moment he could not tell if he were still dreaming. But then a beautiful young woman appeared in the mist. As she approached, he saw that her attire was exotic and regal, of the filmiest refined silk. She moved with elegance and grace like a fairy descended from the Heavenly Kingdom, and as she sat at his side, he saw her eyes gleaming like crescent moons and her lips glistening like cherries. Her skin was so smooth and pale that he could not help reaching out to touch her.

"Your humble maid is here to serve you, my Lord," she whispered.

The young man sat up, fully awake, and yet he pretended confusion, as if he had only just noticed her. "Where am I?" he asked.

Instead of answering him, the woman led him to a table set for drinking and poured him a cup of chrysanthemum wine. She was an expert in the courtesan's arts. With her soft hands, white as ivory, she poured him cup after cup and he drank until he was happily intoxicated and aroused. Now she drew herself closer, stimulating him with the fragrance of her body, and when she finally embraced him, he nearly lost himself to the pleasures of the moment.

But in the back of his mind, the young man remembered his promise to solve the mystery. With what shreds of reason remained in his mind, he knew that many a youth must have met his end in precisely this way, succumbing to this woman's charms. He forced himself to remain lucid.

Though he was still drunk, his senses slowly returned, and he watched her ministrations upon his body. She caressed him expertly, her hands moving sinuously over him until he was nearly mad with pleasure. He could not endure it any longer, and so, with a supreme act of will, he grabbed the collar of her gown and tore it from her body. She moaned and shivered. He leaped upon her trembling form, searching for her lips in the dark, but when he felt her wet mouth and the inhuman pleasures of her kiss, his eyes grew wide in horror.

"You snake!" he cried. And before she could draw back, he sucked her tongue deep into his mouth and bit down with all his strength. When he spat out the bloody stump, her magic failed her and she died, though the tongue continued to writhe hideously on the floor.

Now, with his wits about him, he regarded the dead body. He kicked it, and LO! it changed into a nine–tailed fox.

The young man collapsed onto the silk bed and lost consciousness. When he awoke there was a girl kneeling before him — she looked just like the woman he had killed.

"Demon!" he cried, leaping to his feet and drawing his sword. "How can you still be alive?"

The girl bowed her head and wept. "Please forgive me," she said. "Please hear me out. I am a fox in human form. One winter, while I was sick and moaning in pain, Master Song found me in a field. He took pity on me and brought me to this house and he took care of me until I was well again. I wanted to repay him for his kindness, and so I stayed here to be his servant. It was not long before we fell in love. Our hearts were full of passion, but my tongue was so poisonous that I would not let him kiss me — not even once. I know he thought it strange, but I dared not, because I loved him so much. It was only a matter of time before Lady Song became jealous. One day she caught us together. She burst into my chamber in a fury and dragged me by the hair out into the back courtyard. She hanged me from the willow tree, and when she saw my dead body dangling from the branch, she fainted. She grew ill and died."

The young man felt a mixture of horror and pity for the fox. The mist still lingered in the room, and now it grew thicker and thicker, obscuring her features until they grew vague. He realized he was listening to her with his eyes closed.

She continued, "I thought I would avenge myself on Lady Song when I was incarnated again as a fox. She had a daughter — Panya — and I resolved to kill her. So that is what I did, and I have hidden my true form under the guise of Song's dead daughter. That is my confession. I beg of you, Sir, have mercy on me and let me live."

"I realize now that you were cruelly murdered," said the young man. "And because of that, I feel sympathy for you. But you yourself have murdered an innocent girl as well as a great number of brave youths for whom you bore no grudge. Your punishment must be death."

"Have mercy and let me live," she begged again.

But the young man's mind was clear, and he did not waver. He had just bound her with a rope when her father thundered into the room. "What have you done to my daughter!" he shouted. "Untie her at once!"

The young man tore off what remained of the girl's dress. Song could not believe his eyes — it was not his daughter at all, but an old fox. He collapsed.

The young man carried the fox's corpse up into the mountains, where he placed it in a cave. He blocked the entrance with a large rock. "Cunning fox," he said, "let this be your resting place."

And he walked away.

Since that time, the villagers have called this place Fox's Den.

* * *

><p>"I'm so hungry!" I shouted, my voice echoed to the walls of the empty cave, I desperate to fill my empty stomach<p>

"God mother! I promise not to escape heaven again! So please take me back!" I was hoping they would hear my plea. I waited for their response, but to my disappointment none came.

"figures" I muttered "God mother your punishment is so cruel!" I wailed and wailed for hours until I was tired.

Then suddenly an Idea crossed my mind. I looked at the big rock covering the entrance and touched it. " I may be able to break this rock if I'll use my full force." I tried with my full force to break the rock, but it didn't work. I tried and tried for several times but still no use. "God mother must've put a strong spell in this rock." I was tired so I just sat in the middle of the empty cave.

"God mother I'm sorry!" I wailed once more. "this is the most cruel punishment ever! No matter how long I stay here I won't die. I'll just have to endure the hunger."I looked down on the floor "this is harsh" I've waited for a long time for the Gods to end my punishment.

As decades pass, I grew weaker and weaker. I don't even have strength to change into my human form anymore. Then finally one faithful day I felt the rock move. A ray of light slowly entered the dark shallow cave _light _I thought. It's so warm and blinding at the same time. For decades I've longed to feel the warmth of sun light. Slowly that ray of light grew bigger and bigger and finally the it overcome the darkness of the cave in the middle of the blinding light stood a man at first I couldn't recognize if it was a man or if it's the Gods finally taking away my punishment. But when it came closer I was certain. It's a man. He have a dark raven hair, crimson eyes, and porcelain skin _it's a human_

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it guys! R&amp;R please! And wait for the next chapter! I'll be updating soon!<p> 


End file.
